Fairy Pretty Cure!
Fairy Pretty Cure is the third Pretty Cure fan series by Crazyanimefangirl, with help from Briperkins92. Plot Miyako Aikawa is an ordinary second year middle school student at Private Hane School. While walking home from the train station after school she spots a portal open in front of her, and a winged dog and winged cat come out and introduce themselves as Flutter (dog) and Flitter (cat). They tell her about where they come from and how the Despair Shadows are trying to turn the world into a place of despair. Ombré appears and summons a Shadow Fairy and enlarges it to attack the fairy dog and cat. When Miyako states she is willing to protect Flutter and Flitter, as well as save the world from despair, this results in receiving a bracelet that stores her Fairy Charm inside and the Fairy Pact to become Cure Kiss! Now she has to use those wings and fly up to defeat that Shadow Fairy! Characters Pretty Cure Miyako Aikawa (愛川宮子 Aikawa Miyako)/Cure Kiss Voiced by: Momo Asakura Miyako is a second year middle school student at Private Hane School who is kind and friendly. She is interested in romance and loves reading romance manga, and has a crush on a boy in her class which also happens to be a friend. Her most noticeable flaw would be her ditziness, but she is also surprisingly good at understanding the thoughts and feelings of other people. She becomes the pretty cure of love and uses the power of hearts. Masumi Homura (焔 真澄 Homura Masum''i)/Cure Flame Voiced by: Riho Iida Masumi, who is Miyako’s best friend since they were 6, is a tough and sporty tomboy who also has a bit of a girly streak. She is energetic and passionate, and she is also a hard worker except when it comes to studying, especially English. Sometimes, she can push herself a little too hard. She becomes the pretty cure of passion and uses the power of fire. Her theme colour is red. Fuuka Ohata ''(大畑 風香 Ōhata Fūka)/Cure Breezy Voiced by: Aya Uchida Fuuka is a cheerful and elegant girl, yet also a bit lazy and laid back. Having no plans for the future and being a little indecisive, she just lets natural things like luck come and take her wherever it goes in her life. Later, she starts to create goals for the future and improves at choice-making. She becomes the pretty cure of grace and uses the power of wind. Her theme colour is lime. Mio Mizushima (水島 澪 Mizushima Mio)/Cure Ripple Voiced by: Megumi Han A cautious girl who often hesitates before doing something. Mio’s reluctance to do anything that “scares” her can sometimes make others see her as a coward. She used to be very brave when she was younger, and something to do with that broke her arm, though it has healed already, the memory of the painful incident still lingers around in Mio’s head which is why she turned “cowardly”. She did regain some courage at a point, which led to her becoming a cure. With the cures help, she was able to become more brave, though still cautious at times. After the beach episode, she realised how much she enjoyed being in the water and wondered why she only realised that during that moment out of her whole life. So when she said that, she was suggested to join the swim team at school and when the chance came she signed up with rely any hesitation. She becomes the pretty cure of courage and uses the power of water. Her theme colour is blue. Akari Takahashi (高橋 明里 Takahashi Akari)/Cure Shine Voiced by: Eri Kitamura A happy-go-lucky, optimistic girl who has a bright attitude that led to her becoming rather popular in her class. She often sees the bright side of the situation and loves spreading happiness to others. She does have a flaw, being her constant clumsiness that sometimes messes up things, but her positive attitude outshines it. Kaede Fukuda, one of her classmates, is shown to consider Akari as a potential rival who might end up stealing attention from her. She becomes the pretty cure of happiness and uses the power of light. Her theme colour is orange. Kanon Itou (伊藤 歌音 Itō Kanon)/Cure Tune Voiced by: Marina Inoue A tsundere girl who has trouble communicating nicely with other people. She appreciates music very much and expresses herself through it, however when anyone tells her about it-whether it is good or bad, either way she gets flustered. Despite her cockiness, she is actually a nice person when you get to really know her. She enjoys listening to music, her favourite being classical, as well as creating her own. She becomes the pretty cure of appreciation and uses the power of music. Her theme colour is purple. Yoshiko Kobayashi (小林 良子 Kobayashi Yoshiko)/Cure Forest Voiced by: Yume Miyamoto A very calm girl who is one of the older members of the team. She is tolerant and patient, as well as a nature-lover. However, sometimes she is so calm she can be oblivious to things that are happening or dismiss them. She becomes the pretty cure of calmness and uses the power of trees. Her theme colour is green. Ran Hanamori'' (花守 蘭 Hanamori Ran)/Cure Petal Voiced by: Nana Mizuki She is also one of the older members of the team, as well as the oldest. She is very kind and helps anyone in need. She loves flowers, since her family runs a flower shop. Ran acts as a rather elder-sisterly figure. But sometimes she can have more concern about other people’s needs rather than her own, and can also be quite soft on people. She becomes the pretty cure of kindness and uses the power of flowers. Chieko Yukimura ''(雪村 智恵子 Yukimura Chieko)/Cure Cold Voiced by: Chiwa Saitou The student council president of Private Hane School. Her high intelligence and beauty are her points that attract the attention of students around her, and she also comes from a wealthy family. She may seem like the perfect student-being great at her job as student council president, always getting great grades and having a high reputation amongst the teachers and students. Deep inside, even though she feels good about how she does at school, she is actually really stressed and feels as if she will have to always seem perfect due to the high expectations from her parents and herself, as well as her current role as the president of the student council. She gets possessed by a Shadow Fairy through the despair induced by her worries, but is purified and then later learns of the cures’ identities and they help her deal with her stress. Chieko decides to become a cure with them because of how they care about her. She becomes the pretty cure of intelligence and uses the power of freezing coldness. Her theme colour is cyan. Yuika Hoshino (星野 優衣香 Hoshino Yūika)/Cure Stellar Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa The youngest of the team, being a first year middle-schooler, Yuika is notably slightly more childish than the others. She has a curious nature and wonders about things often. She is very interested in astrology and she enjoys reading about it and stargazing at night. She becomes the pretty cure of curiousity and uses the power of stars. Her theme colour is yellow. Mascots Flitter Voiced by: (to be added) A black cat with silver wings. She and Flutter were transported to Earth by the Queen right after Lili was transported. The Queen forgot about giving someone a task to recruit Pretty Cures and Lili was already transported, so she assigned the job to her and her friend Flutter. Flitter is more serious than Flutter, contrasting the dog's fun-loving and playful nature, however she cares for him deeply just as he does for her. Flutter Voiced by: (to be added) A white dog with golden wings. He and Flitter were transported to Earth by the Queen right after Lili was transported. The Queen forgot about giving someone a task to recruit Pretty Cures and Lili was already transported, so she assigned the job to him and his friend Flitter. Flutter is energetic, playful and likes to goof around, which is in contrast to Flitter's more serious and calm nature. However, they both care for each other deeply. Kingdom of the Fairies The Queen Voiced by: (to be added) The Queen of the fairies, she is described by the residents of the Kingdom of the Fairies to be extremely beautiful, as well as a kind and capable leader. She sent Lili, Flitter and Flutter to Earth. Tsubasa Suzuki (鈴木 翼 Suzuki Tsubasa)/ Lili/ Cure Wing Voiced by: (to be added) Tsubasa, who is actually a fairy named Lili, used to live in a peaceful village within the Kingdom of the Fairies. She was the only fairy that escaped with help from the Queen, while some fairies, mainly babies, toddlers, and young children (due to their very young age making them weak in power) were slain by Kage (offscreen) right in front of the rest, which were trapped in powerful ropes made of darkness. Kage's torturing made the surviving fairies victim to despair and used his Shadow Crystal to turn them into Shadow Fairies. However, Lili was lucky and managed to hide from the Despair Shadows so she didn't get caught, and once the coast was clear she flew as fast as she could to the palace and told the Queen what happened. The Queen was shocked and decided to transport her to safety on Earth and gave her a bell (the inspiration for her human surname-since "Suzu" means "bell") that allowed her to become human. One day, she finally found the cures and introduced herself as Tsubasa, before showing them her fairy form. She became one of their allies and then a cure herself later on. She becomes the pretty cure of hope and uses the power of her special wings she has that can Despair Shadows Kage (Fairy Pretty Cure!) Voiced by: (to be added) Umbra Voiced by: (to be added) Yin Ying Voiced by: (to be added) Schatten Voiced by: (to be added) Ombré Voiced by: (to be added) Shadow Fairies Voiced by: (to be added) Possessed human Supporting characters Azusa Aikawa Voiced by: (to be added) Miyako’s mother. Takahiro Aikawa Voiced by: (to be added) Miyako’s father. Kasumi Aikawa Voiced by: (to be added) Miyako's grandmother Kouji Aikawa Voiced by: (to be added) Miyako's grandfather Khloe Kaname Voiced by: (to be added) One of Miyako's friends. Rinka Yamaguchi Voiced by: (to be added) One of Miyako's friends. Konata Uno Voiced by: (to be added) A member of the soccer team Masumi is friends with her. During practice she, her twin and Masumi were on the same practice team and became friends. Kanata Uno Voiced by: (to be added) A member of the soccer team Masumi is friends with her. During practice she, her twin and Masumi were on the same practice team and became friends. Kaede Fukuda Voiced by: (to be added) A snobbish and spoiled girl who dislikes Akari due to her also being popular. Kaede is rich and her father works for a really successful and big business and her mother also has a very high-paying job (type of job or mentioned). When multiple people see her kick Akari down the stairs and Touka stops hanging out with her or talking to her, she feels ashamed and her despair lets her to be possessed by a Shadow Fairy. Touka Yazawa Voiced by: (to be added) She seems to be a friend of Kaede. However she disapproved of her kicking Akari down the stairs. Shinobu Nozuki Voiced by: (to be added) Miyako’s crush. He is a nice guy who is well-mannered and sensible. Miyako thinks he’s cute. Tamaki Kawada Voiced by: (to be added) Shinobu’s friend. Makoto Homura Voiced by: (to be added) Masumi’s older brother. Sayaka Ōhata Voiced by: (to be added) Fuuka’s younger sister who is also the best friend of Yuika. Tsuyoshi Mizushima Voiced by: (to be added) Mio’s troublemaker younger brother who goes to elementary school. Yukari Hoshino Voiced by: (to be added) Yuika’s younger sister who Tsuyoshi has a crush on. She and him both go to the same school Items Fairy Pact A very light-grey, round compact that serves as the cures' main transformation item. To activate it, they must insert the Fairy Charm in the recess and say "Fairy Power! Hopeful Activation!" Fairy Charm The collectibles of this season, the Fairy Charms are a charm that looks like a pair of fairy wings and the colour varies. So the cures don't lose it, they are usually stored inside a capsule that looks like a watch on the cures' wrist. Inside the capsule they are extremely small. To open the capsule to use their Fairy Charm to turn into their Pretty Cure forms, the cures must raise their hand with the capsule on it, and then it will magically open and the Fairy Charm will fly out for them to grab and put in the recess of their Fairy Pact. Fairy Wand The cures' (except Cure Wing)'s weapon. Fairy Scepter Cure Wing’s weapon. Royal Fairy Chest It can upgrade the cures to Hopeful Mode, as well as Hopeful Mode Supreme. Shadow Crystal Kage owns this and it is the source of his power. He also used it to corrupt the fairies. Locations Yougahara City (妖ヶ原-市 Yōgahara-shi) The city that the cures live in. Private Hane School (羽 私立学園 Hane Shiritsugakkō) The private school the cures attend. It has a middle school division and high school division like a few other schools in the Pretty Cure franchise. The only known high school student introduced is Masumi's older brother. Trivia Series Predecessor: Cool Weapons! Pretty Cure . Succesor: Eternal Memories Pretty Cure Gallery Category:Fairy Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Crazyanimefangirl Category:Fairies-themed series Category:Hope Themed Series